Torch
by Soltis48
Summary: J'étais devant la potence. Au milieu de la foule, mon regard était rivé vers cette estrade imposante. Les bruits de conversation ne me dérangeaient pas. J'étais comme en transe. / Adaptation d'un doujinshi / Ace x Marco / Yaoi / Lemon


**Bonjour!**

**Je suis heureuse de finalement pouvoir vous présenter la suite de Gravity. Je travaille dessus depuis des années et j'ai enfin réussi à le finir. Donc Torch est un doujinshi que j'ai adapté en fanfic, ainsi que traduit de l'anglais au français. Je vous conseille de lire Gravity avant, mais les deux peuvent être lu séparé. **

**Voilà tout, j'espère que vous allez aimer. :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece et le doujinshi Torch ne sont pas à moi. Torch appartient à NINEKOKS (Kyuugou). Seulement la traduction et la fanfic le sont. Attention, cette fanfic contient des scènes de sex.**

* * *

POV Ace

J'étais devant la potence. Au milieu de la foule, mon regard était rivé vers cette estrade imposante. Les bruits de conversation ne me dérangeaient pas. J'étais comme en transe.

Plus tard, dans un bar, je buvais. J'enchainais bouteille sur bouteille. Les vidant une à une.

\- **Tu es un bon buveur pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.**

Un homme vint s'accouder sur le comptoir du bar, à mes côtés. Je le regardais sans le voir.

\- **Tu es un pirate, n'est-ce pas? As-tu déjà vu la potence?**

Mon regard se fit persan, alors que je le regardais enfin correctement. J'étais de mauvaise humeur.

… : …

Une chandelle posée sur la table de chevet, telle était la seule source de lumière dans cette pièce.

Le lit grinçait. Étendu sur les draps blancs, je sentais le lit bouger sous ses coups de rein. À plat ventre, nu, je laissais l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait.

Vaciller, je regardais la flamme vacillante de la bougie…

Nos respirations rapides et nos quelques gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Les coups de rein de l'homme devenaient de plus en plus rapides et puissants. Je m'agrippais aux oreillers et aux draps, tremblant sous ses puissants va et vient.

… Pour conjurer la noirceur qui attaquait de l'intérieur.

OoOoOoO

Sur le pont du Moby Dick, les hommes s'occupent comme ils peuvent. Les cris des mouettes se mélangent aux rires et aux conversations des membres de l'équipage. À côté de moi, Thatch chantonne.

**\- Hmm Hmm Hm Hm Hmm Hmm Hm Hm Hmm**

**\- … Tu es de très bonne humeur, Thatch,** finis-je par dire, après avoir avalé ma bouché, mon plat toujours dans les mains.

**\- Eh bien, tu devrais être excité aussi. Après tout, n'est-ce pas demain notre première fois sur terre en trois mois.**

**\- …? Et?**

**\- E…- Que veux-tu dire par « Et? »... Quand je dis terre, toutes sortes de choses devraient te venir en tête.**

**\- ? Eh bien, je suppose qu'il y a le plein de provisions et fournitures et n'importe quoi à faire. C'est assez pour te faire fredonner!?** dis-je en riant.

**\- … Maintenant regarde ici, Ace-kun… Tu sais que ce genre de choses n'est pas ce dont je te parlais, n'est-ce pas…?** me demanda Thatch, bien que je fusse trop préoccupé par ma nourriture pour vraiment l'écouter.

**\- Oi, vous deux. Il y a une réunion des commandants dans 30 minutes,** dit Marco en s'arrêtant devant nous.

**\- Oh… D'accord,** s'exclama Thatch.

**\- … Hey Marco, il y a-t-il quelque chose sur l'île qu'on va amarrer demain?** demandais-je, en prenant une gorgée de mon verre.

**\- Quelque chose?**

**\- Oh, Thatch ici présent,**

**\- !**

**\- Il est vraiment excité, alors je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose de spécial.**

**\- WAH! **cria Thatch en me sautant dessus pour me restreindre.

**\- …**

**\- MMPH**

**\- …**

**\- … Ouais, des femmes. Il y a une femme qu'il fréquente sur cette île où nous allons amarrer demain. Son excitation est sans aucun doute majoritairement due à ça,** me dit Marco, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Je ne fais que regarder Thatch en silence, alors qu'il détourne le regard.

\- **Hmmm**

**\- QU- Quoi! C'est seulement naturel pour un homme d'avoir des désirs! Pour être rafraichit! Pour être guérit!** Se défendit Thatch, me relâchant par la même occasion.

**\- Rafraichit ton cerveau en premier,** commenta Marco.

**\- Que veux-tu dire par là!?** s'exclama Thatch, outré.

**\- Thatch, tu aimes vraiment ça…** dis-je, désespéré devant son comportement.

\- **Ouais! J'aime ça! En premier lieu, Ace! Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi, n'es-tu pas un peu trop indifférent!? … Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours…**

**\- ! Imbécile! M… Même moi j'ai quelques expé-…riences,** dis-je en rougissant.

\- **Qu'avons-nous là? OKAY! Demain tu viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer de bon endroit,** dit Thatch en se jetant sur moi, des étoiles dans les yeux.

**\- Huh? Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire!**

**\- La vraie valeur de l'expérience, Ace-kun, se retrouve dans la répétition.**

**\- Huh? Marco!** Appelais-je à l'aide, voyant Marco partir.

**\- Écoute, quand j'étais jeune… Enfin, je suis toujours jeune-,** dit Thatch sans que je ne l'écoute.

**\- … Nh,** grognais-je.

**\- … Vas t'amuser,** dit Marco en partant, un sourire aux lèvres, me laissant seul dans ma misère.

**\- Ugh!**

**\- Tu vois?! Marco approuve!** s'exclama Thatch, tout sourire.

Fin POV Ace

POV Marco

Alors que je pars, je ne peux m'empêcher de leur jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Je les regarde. Ace et Thatch s'entendent bien.

« **Supposons, supposons que Gol D. Roger avait un fils.** »

Thatch rie. Ace est mal-à-l'aise.

« **S'il était à bord de ce navire, que ferais-tu?** »

Je repense à ce moment. Ce moment où Ace m'avait rejoint dans ma cabine pour me parler. Moi, assis sur mon lit, regardait Ace, debout et dos au mur.

« **…. Que ferais-tu…?** »

Une expression de tristesse et de détresse s'était affichée sur son visage. Il s'était replié sur lui-même.

« **Pourquoi toi et le vieil homme vous me tolérez…?!** »

**\- …**

Je m'arrête et les regarde. Je plisse les yeux.

Ne me dis pas qu'il pense ne pas avoir le droit d'exister…?

Thatch fait une prise d'étranglement arrière à Ace, son torse collé à celui d'Ace et son bras droit passé autour de son cou. Il a un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Ace, lui, grimace en souriant de manière joueuse.

**\- T'abandonnes?**

**\- J'abandonne!**

Quelle idée complètement ridicule.

**\- …**

Je soupire en souriant légèrement.

Tu as commencé à sourire beaucoup plus souvent, Ace.

Fin POV Marco

OoOoOoO

POV Ace

Je suis assis sur le dessus d'une voile, le regard dans le vide. Le vent dans les voiles, le navire avance paisiblement sur l'eau. Je regarde au loin, perdu dans mes pensées.

… C'est comme si je me faisais avaler… C'est si sombre que je me sens comme si ça allait m'avaler.

Mais je suis ici. Présentement, c'est ici que j'appartiens et ce pour l'éternité. « Éternité »…?

« **Ça ne change rien.** »

Les paroles de Marco me reviennent en mémoire. Lui, assis sur le rebord de son lit, me regardant dans les yeux en me disant ces paroles.

« **Peu importe de qui tu es l'enfant, tu es toi et rien ne va changer ça.** »

Il s'était approché et avait déposé une main sur mon crâne. Une main réconfortante.

« **Relaxe** »

**\- …**

Ne le sois pas. Ne sois pas anxieux. Sois-le et tu en seras l'esclave. Ça va détériorer ton habilité d'agir.

Luffy et Sabo riraient de moi s'ils me voyaient aujourd'hui. Avant, je n'étais pas comme ça. Je n'avais pas une impression d'incommodité.

\- **…**

Ce qui me rend mal à l'aise, c'est ce sentiment de culpabilité.

« **Relaxe**. »

À ce moment-là, avec Marco, il m'avait pris dans ses bras. En me serrant contre lui, il m'avait demandé de me calmer.

Le bruit des voiles me fit revenir au présent.

En d'autres mots, il m'avait demandé de dévoiler mes faiblesses.

Fin POV Ace

OoOoOoO

POV Marco

Le Moby Dick avait atteint l'île au milieu de l'après-midi. Le drapeau s'agitait sous les bourrasques de vent. Les conversations égayées des membres emplissaient l'air, alors qu'ils embarquaient dans les barques. Certains membres de l'équipage restaient derrière pour surveiller le navire, comptant le capitaine.

\- **Marco!** s'exclama Ace.

\- **Quoi?** demandais-je, en me retournant vers le nouveau venu.

\- **… Tu ne vas pas aller en ville?**

\- **La première division est de garde.**

\- **Oh, je vois… **dit Ace, surpris, voir même déçu.** Bien sûr…**

\- **… Et toi? Tu étais de garde la dernière fois. Cette île n'est pas dans les radars de la marine. Il y a plein d'activité intéressante en plus. C'est la place parfaite pour avoir un bon temps. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Vas t'amuser!**

\- **… D'accord,** répondit Ace, un sourire aux lèvres. **Eh bien, j'y vais!** finit-il par dire en me faisant « au revoir » de la main.

\- **Ouais. **

\- **ACE! Nous allons partir sans toi!** cria un Thatch frustré et impatient.

\- **J'arrive!** cria en retour Ace, sautant par-dessus la rambarde.

Je le regardai faire en silence. Je fus surpris d'entendre la voix de Jozu à ma gauche.

\- **Tu es devenu un sacré gardien. **

\- **… Gardien? Moi?**

Jozu ne dit rien, me regardant du coin de l'oeil, légèrement surpris par mes paroles.

\- **Ce n'est rien dans ce genre là… Père m'a mis en charge d'Ace. **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Ace. À son sourire de tout à l'heure et de sa façon d'agir étrangement. Pour un moment, j'ai sentis comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Était-ce mon imagination…?

\- **C'est tout?**

\- **Huh? C'est tout?**

\- **Est-ce que « Père m'a mis en charge d'Ace », est tout ce qu'il y en est?** me demanda Jozu sous mon regard surpris. **Il a changé. Il s'est adoucie depuis son arrivé. Il est toujours entouré des autres… C'est le genre de personne qu'il est. Il a été béni par quelque chose de spécial à sa naissance.**

L'image de Roger et d'une femme tenant un bébé naissant dans ses bras apparut devant moi. Les deux souriants fièrement et avec amour, alors que le nouveau-né pleurait doucement.

\- **… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui, Jozu. **

\- **… Tu penses pareil, n'est-ce pas, Marco? **

Le regard dans la vague, je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

Fin POV Marco

OoOoOoO

POV Ace

La ville était animée. Les membres de l'équipage paradaient autour, multiples femmes aux bras. Notre équipage était proclamé haut et fort. L'effigie de l'équipage recouvrant multiples surfaces.

Assis dans la chambre d'une concubine, j'étais mal-à-l'aise. Thatch m'avait déposé dans ce bordel un peu plus tôt. J'ai immédiatement été pris en charge par la matrone, qui me présenta à plusieurs femmes.

\- **Est-ce t'as première fois?** demanda la jeune femme, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- **… Seconde ou troisième… Aujourd'hui je suis ici pour de la compagnie. **

\- **« Compagnie »?** ria-t-elle légèrement.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui la faisait rire.

\- **Tu es le nouveau commandant de Barbe Blanche, n'est-ce pas? Quel âge as-tu? **

\- **… Dix-huit ans. **

\- **Heh! Tu es vraiment jeune,** dit-elle en se rapprochant. **Mais pour dix-huit ans, tu es déjà bel homme. **

Je ne répondis pas.

La prostituée s'approcha de nouveau à moi. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps pour s'arrêter à ma ceinture. Elle l'a défait et la fit tomber au sol. Mes pantalons ouverts, elle prit mon membre en main.

Comme je pensais, je ne suis pas d'humeur. L'odeur de l'encens me monte à la tête.

La femme apposa ses lèvres sur mon membre à moitié dur et suça. En se fiant à ses gémissements, elle était excitée.

Je ne suis vraiment pas taillé pour ce truc. Contrairement à mon corps, une froideur se dispersait du centre de ma tête. Je pense à des choses frivoles à nouveau…

Je m'imagine l'exécution de mon père, comme si j'y étais. L'échafaud. Les gardes. Les épées qui descendaient vers sa nuque.

\- **…**

N'y pense pas.

Nous avons changé de position. La femme dont je ne me souviens déjà plus le nom était couché sur le dos. Ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et ses jambes ouvertes feraient fantasmer n'importe quel homme.

N'y pense pas.

L'image de ma mère, souriante, le vent dans les cheveux, apparut devant mes yeux comme une réminiscence.

N'y pense pas-

Alors que j'allais entrer en elle, je me figeai. Ah, je suis le produit de ce processus. Le coeur me leva. Une envie de vomir me remonta à la gorge et je couru vers la salle de bain. Je régurgitais mon repas dans l'évier. J'ouvrais le robinet, faisant disparaître peu à peu le contenu de mon estomac. Une toux me prit, alors que le goût de la bile me remplissait la bouche.

\- **Hey… Est-ce que ça va…? **me demanda la femme, alors que je me passais de l'eau au visage.

\- **Ouais, il semblerait… que j'ai un peu trop bu**, répondis-je en m'essuyant la bouche. **Désolé, mais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir voir la mer. Je veux voir l'océan.

Fin POV Ace

OoOoOoO

POV Marco

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. La légère brise nous faisait du bien, dans cette chaleur estivale. Les ronflements de Père secouait faiblement les murs de sa cabine.

\- **Alors, je vous laisse le reste,** dis-je aux infirmières en sortant.

Elles me dirent au revoir avec un sourire, me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Père allait bien c'est temps-ci, aucun problème de santé avait empiré. Mes devoirs terminés, je me dirigeai vers ma propre cabine, prêt à aller dormir. Je montais les escaliers du pont et ce que je vis rendu en haut me surpris. Ace était appuyé sur la rambarde, semblant regardé la mer. Je ne dis rien, m'approchant doucement de lui.

\- **Tellement pas cool…** murmura Ace à lui-même.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas cool?** demandais-je, surprenant Ace.

\- **Marco… Ne me fait pas peur comme ça…** dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

\- **Ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de te faire peur.**

Ace se retourna vers la mer et je me mis à ses côtés.

\- **Tu es déjà de retour? Où sont Thatch et les autres?**

\- **Ils sont probablement toujours en ville… Je suis le seul qui est revenu, **me répondit-il lentement.

\- **Quelque chose est arrivé?**

Ma question sembla le surprendre.

\- **Non, pas vraiment. **

\- **Vraiment? Tu sembles un peu pâle…**

\- **… Ha… C'est parce que c'est la nuit,** dit-il en souriant. **Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Il n'y a pas de lune cette nuit… **essaya-t-il de changer de sujet.

Je ne répondis rien.

Je vois, cette impression, que j'avais cet après-midi, qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal était… cet inconfortable sourire forcé? Il renferme tout à l'intérieur encore…

\- **Le Moby est vraiment la chose la plus calmante qui existe,** dit Ace en soupirant.

\- **Heh.**

\- **Quoi?!**

\- **Rien, c'est juste que tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer. **

\- **Je ne le suis pas!** s'écria-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Il est obstiné… Il est comme un livre ouvert. Je soupirais doucement.

Ace se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose au sol. C'était un sac de papier rempli de bouteille.

\- **Oh, c'est vrai… Souvenirs. Ce n'est que de l'alcool par exemple… **

Son cadeau me surpris. Disons que je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- **Korn Liquor et du vin… Ce sont…**

\- **Je connais au moins les boissons préférées de mes nakamas,** s'exclama-t-il en souriant grandement.

\- **Merci.**

C'est ce côté de lui qui attire les gens.

Je pensai à quelque chose…

\- **Puisque tu t'es donné la peine de me les ramener, Ace, qu'est-ce que tu penses de partager un verre avec moi?**

\- **Eh?**

\- **Nous devrions traîner ensemble de temps en temps. **

Si quelque chose le tracasse, un verre devrait l'aider à se changer les idées.

…:...

Et je regrettais cette idée.

Ace buvait, et buvait, et buvait, jusqu'à ce que j'ai peur qu'il fasse une intoxication.

\- **Ace…**

\- **C'est quoi ton problème Marco?! Tu m'invites pour prendre un verre mais tu ne bois même pas!** s'écria un Ace clairement saoul.

\- **Et tu en as eu trop… Ace, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de boire,** dis-je alors qu'Ace émettait un rot.

\- **Quoi!? J'ai acheté cet alcool avec mon propre argent!**

\- **… Allez, donne-moi la bouteille.**

\- **Point Ardent… **commença-t-il alors que du feu sortait de sa bouche.

Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser boire. Pourtant… Est-ce ainsi qu'il agit lorsqu'il est saoul...?

Tout d'un coup, Ace s'écroula, face première, au sol. Je soupirais.

\- **Endormi?**

Je tirai sur ma couette de lit, pensant le recouvrir avec celle-ci. Cependant, alors que je l'approchais de son corps, je fus surpris de le voir réveillé. Le regard fixe au sol, une moue sur les lèvres.

\- **Hey…**

Il ne répondit pas. Puis, quelque chose changea en lui.

\- **Je me demande pourquoi… je te laisse toujours voir mon côté faible…** dit-il en se retournant sur le dos.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors qu'il était étendu sur le dos, sur le plancher de ma cabine, le regard fixé au plafond, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

\- **… Hey, qu'as-tu réellement pensé…?** commença-t-il, tournant sa tête sur le côté, évitant mon regard**. Quand tu as réalisé que j'étais le fils de Roger… Qu'as-tu réellement pensé?**

\- **… Tout comme je l'ai dit à l'époque. Tu es toi. **

Ace ne répondit pas pour un moment. Son visage se renfrogna. Il n'osait toujours pas rencontrer mon regard.

\- **… Je le savais que tu dirais ça. Toi et le vieil homme m'ont peut-être accepté, mais pas tout le monde le fera. Je suis sûr que certains en seront incapable. **

\- **Ace.**

\- **Hey, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je voulais devenir un pirate?** commença-t-il en se relevant. **Notoriété ou autre. En allant en mer… Si je pouvais gagner une réputation qui effacerait le nom de Roger, je pourrais être libre. Une telle anxiété insensé disparaîtrait sûrement. C'est ce que je pensais. **

Ace prit une pause dans son récit. Le regard au sol, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Je l'écoutais en silence, me concentrant sur ce qu'il me disait, sur son non-verbal.

\- **Quand j'ai eu 17 ans, j'ai pris la mer. J'ai rassemblé quelques bons nakamas et avant que nous entrions sur la Grand Line, nous nous sommes arrêté à son lieu de naissance… En regardant la potence je me suis dit: « Ah, la vie que je mène commence ici ». Quand j'étais jeune, les gens me disaient: « L'enfant de Roger? S'il y en a un, il devrait être exécuté! » ou encore « Il ne peut pas être autorisé à exister! ». Et j'ai toujours pensé « Je suis là ». **

Je m'imaginais la scène. Un jeune Ace devant cette haute structure funèbre. Ou encore un Ace gamin se faisant dire des atrocités par des adultes irresponsables.

\- **… Après l'avoir vu, j'aurais préféré ne pas l'avoir fait... Ce jour-là, j'ai laissé mes nakamas et je suis allé boire dans un bar, seul. Puis, un inconnu m'a approché. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage ou de ce qu'il me disait… J'ai réalisé qu'il me draguait. **

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à cette révélation.

\- **… En tout cas, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je buvais et buvais mais j'avais toujours l'esprit clair… Donc je me suis dit que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être foiré et sali… Stupide, n'est-ce pas?** finit-il, avec un sourire méprisant, méprisant envers lui-même.

On ne dit rien pour un moment. Ace évite mon regard. Il a perdu son sourire. Assis face à face, au sol, on se regardait en chien de faïence.

\- **Es-tu désenchanté?** dit-il avec ce regard méprisant qui me surpris. **Après avoir écouté mon histoire, peux-tu toujours dire des mots si gentils, comme « tu es toi »?**

Je n'aimais pas l'expression sur son visage.

\- **Oui,** répondis-je sans même avoir à y réfléchir. **Je vais les dire encore et encore. **

Je m'avançais vers lui.

\- **… Ace, que veux-tu de moi?**

Les yeux d'Ace s'agrandirent. Son expression se ferma. La tête orientée vers le sol, les lignes de stress sur son visage se raffermirent.

\- **Je ne sais pas… Je hais être comme ça. Même si je veux rester ici pour toujours… Même si j'ai confiance en tout le monde… Parfois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir anxieux. **

Une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues, alors qu'il agrippait l'un des pans de ma chemise. Son regard était profond, torturé.

\- **Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose… Juste pour maintenant c'est correct… Un simple câlin, n'est simplement plus assez. **

Ses cheveux reflètent la couleur de la nuit.

\- **Désolé, je suis saoul. Je dis n'importe quoi…**

Mon visage s'adoucit. De mon regard perçant, je regardais Ace être troublé. Le rouge de ses joues faisait un beau mélange avec les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage. Son collier de perles rouges ressortait sur sa gorge. De la sueur nerveuse glissait sur son visage et sa nuque. D'un geste brusque, il tassa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux; Le regard toujours rivé sur le sol.

Même ses yeux sont comme des puits profonds, sans fond.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étirer ma main vers son visage. Apposant ma main gauche sur sa joue, je lui fis relever le visage doucement. Nos yeux se fixèrent pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Une expression abasourdie avait pris place sur son visage. Puis, je rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes.

\- **Mar-**

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa question, nos lèvres fondirent les unes contre les autres. Ce ne fut qu'un bref baiser, mais il put tout de même secouer Ace.

\- **Marco, tu es saoul,** protesta faiblement Ace.

\- **Pas autant que toi,** répondit Marco en s'avançant à nouveau vers Ace.

Maintenant, ce que je veux toucher c'est-

Fin POV Marco

OoOoOoO

POV Ace

Nos respirations s'étaient accélérées, nos lèvres bougeant doucement ensemble, nos langues se battant pour dominance; tout cela me donnait envie de plus. Marco s'écarta légèrement de moi, son haleine sentant l'alcool m'effleurait le visage.

\- **Ace, est-ce que ce n'est toujours pas assez?**

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Sa main chaude sur ma joue toute autant brûlante me faisait du bien. Marco me prit la main et m'attira sur le lit. Assis face à face, nos jambes s'entrecroisant, je me sentais rougir. Nos lèvres reprirent contact, alors que la main de Marco descendait vers mes bermudas.

Un sentiment négatif prit place. Une boule gênante s'installa dans mon ventre. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt sur sa signification.

Je ne pouvais que m'agripper à la chemise de Marco, lorsque sa main prit contact avec mon membre brûlant. Ma respiration s'est accélérée. Mes joues rougirent davantage. Un léger gémissement m'échappa, alors que la main de Marco entamait des vas-et-viens. Le lit commença à grincer légèrement, alors que Marco me branlait.

Le barrage qui contenait la fièvre semble maintenant débordé.

\- **Nh… Mar-co. Atten… Temps mort…** réussis-je à dire, en respirant rapidement.

\- **Ce n'est pas assez, n'est-ce pas?** répondit Marco en suçant une marque sur mon cou.

Je ne pouvais plus résister plus longtemps. Cette chaleur qui m'avait envahi un peu plus tôt explosa et je jouis. Mon sperme recouvrit la main de Marco, alors même que j'essayais de l'avertir. Mon corps fut pris de spasmes. Gémissant de plaisir, je m'écroulais sur Marco. La respiration haletante, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, le corps encore tremblant de mon orgasme.

Marco me frotta le dos tranquillement, alors que je reprenais mon souffle. Finalement, j'arrêtais de trembler. Marco m'embrassa doucement, et la chaleur revint. La bouche de Marco quitta la mienne et suivit un trajet sensuel jusqu'à mon torse, qu'il couvrit de baisers et de légères morsures. Alors que mes soupirs de plaisir recommençaient, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce à quoi je devais ressembler.

Je suis sûr que je semble totalement éhonté.

\- **Ace,** dit Marco en remontant vers mon visage pour m'embrasser.

Le fait que Marco ne se refuse pas à moi est simplement un acte de gentillesse. Je prends avantage de cette gentillesse… Je suis sans espoir.

\- **Désolé… Je suis désolé, Marco. Je suis désolé d'être ainsi,** dis-je avec honte, ne pouvant le regarder dans les yeux.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu-**

\- **Quand… Le matin viendra… Je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé. Donc-**

Avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, Marco me plaqua au lit dans un bruit sourd.

\- **Que…**

\- **Tu es un idiot. **

Marco s'empara de mon poignet et me força à toucher son entre-jambe. Je ne sus quoi dire. Je sentis le sang me monter au visage, alors que je réalisais que le membre de Marco était dur.

\- **C'est depuis longtemps pas assez pour moi,** dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux de son regard pénétrant. **Pour l'instant, ne pense à rien.**

De ces mots magiques, cette boule gênante qui me serrait le cœur perdit de l'importance. Je me laissais guider par mon désir, mon plaisir.

Nos langues recommencèrent à danser ensemble, alors que nos mains s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux de l'autre. Tandis qu'on reprenait notre souffle, Marco retira mon collier de perle pour le déposer doucement sur la table de chevet. Mes mains vinrent caresser son torse, explorant chaque parcelle de peau à ma disposition. Je traçais d'un doigt fébrile son tatouage, envoûté par cette peau marquée. Sa chemise glissa de sur ses épaules pour se retrouver au sol, suivit de son pantalon et sous-vêtement.

Nos caresses continuèrent jusqu'à ce que nos verges soient dures et que du précume s'en écoule. Notre peau était luisante de sueur. Marco se plaça entre mes jambes écartées, une main remontant sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, l'autre me caressant le fessier. Il s'étira vers sa table de chevet, pour y prendre une petite bouteille d'huile. Ses doigts bien huilé, Marco se replaça comme il faut entre mes jambes. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, au même moment que l'un de ses doigts rentrait en moi. Me caressant le flanc de sa main non occupé, Marco me demanda gentiment de relaxer. Quelques doigts supplémentaires plus tard, Marco me pensait prêt, alors que franchement, je l'étais depuis des lustres.

Étendu sur le lit de Marco, ma main droite devant ma bouche et ma gauche serrant les draps, les jambes écartées, mon membre reposant sur mon ventre tendu, je n'attendais que Marco. Par gêne, et un soupçon de douleur, je tournais mon visage, le cachant dans le creux de mon bras, alors que Marco me pénétrait finalement. Son pelvis touchant mon fessier, Marco me laissa le temps de m'habituer à lui, à ce corps étranger prenant place dans mon antre.

Subitement, Marco me prit le bras et le retira de devant mon visage. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. J'avais de la difficulté à garder les miens ouverts sous le plaisir. Une goutte de sueur ruissela le long de mon visage. La respiration saccadée, les joues rouges, je regardais le visage de Marco. Ses yeux perçants me forcèrent à détourner le regard. Ou était-ce ses mouvements de hanches qui me forcèrent à briser le contact.

Marco était à quatre pattes aux dessus de moi. J'avais une main sur sa hanche et l'autre s'agrippait à son bras. Il recouvrit mon corps du sien alors qu'il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ses mouvements de hanches s'accélèrent. Cette chaleur qui m'avait envahi un peu plus tôt revint, alors que les jambes de Marco fléchirent sous le poids de son plaisir. Mes propres hanches et cuisses étaient pris de soubresauts lorsque Marco frappait un certain point au fond de moi. Accompagné d'un gémissement, les hanches de Marco s'arrêtèrent, alors que je sentais quelque chose de chaud peinturer l'intérieur de mon antre.

Marco prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, m'embrassant paresseusement. Sa verge, maintenant au repos, était toujours à l'intérieur de moi, empêchant son sperme de s'écouler le long de mon fessier. Le manque de friction sur mon membre et sur les murs de mon antre me fit gémir légèrement de frustration. Le son fit sortir Marco de sa transe. Sa main droite s'enroula autour de mon membre, alors que sa tête se plaça au creux de mon cou et que sa bouche plaça des baisers sur ma nuque. Il ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour me faire jouir à mon tour.

Épuiser, nous nous sommes endormi rapidement. Ce fut la meilleure nuit de sommeil que je réussis à avoir depuis des lustres.

Fin POV Ace

OoOoOoO

POV Marco

Je me suis réveillé en premier. Ace et moi étions enlacés, nu, les couvertes au sol. Je regardais son visage et ne put m'empêcher de penser que même en dormant il semblait avoir le poids du monde sur ces épaules. Voulant le laisser dormir, je me levais doucement sans faire de bruits. Enfin habillé, je sortis de ma cabine.

Une douce brise faisait bouger les voiles, le son de celles-ci se mélangeant avec la douce musique des vagues sur la rive de l'île. Accoudé sur la rambarde, je regardais l'horizon. Mon esprit s'égara sur les évènements d'hier. Le visage d'Ace, rougit par le plaisir, les yeux fermés, le souffle court, me revint en tête.

Quelqu'un d'autre l'a vu ainsi.

Mes cheveux se changèrent en plumes sous le poids de cette pensée. Je repris rapidement le contrôle de mon fruit du démon, mes cheveux redevenant leur blond habituel.

Ce n'est pas moi ça, me rabaisser à un tel niveau d'abandon…

L'image d'Ace, tenant ma chemise dans sa main, abattu, s'afficha dans mon esprit. Jusqu'à combien puis-je comprendre sa douleur?

\- **Marco,** dit Ace en sortant de ma cabine.

Je le regardai quelques instants, puis tapota du doigts l'espace à côté de moi. Ace sembla surpris, mais prit place à mes côtés, gêné.

Le bruit du vent résonna, faisant un bruit de fond à ce silence gênant.

\- **… J'ai un problème… Ma tête et mon derrière me font mal,** dit-il avec les joues rouges.

\- **Ta tête, c'est parce que tu as trop bu,** répondis-je, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- **… J'ai un autre problème… Tant bien même c'est le matin, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé… **

Je ne répondis pas, réfléchissant. Le regard tourné vers le ciel sans nuage, d'un bleu éclatant, je su quoi lui dire.

\- **De quoi tu parles?** demandais-je.

Ace sembla surpris.

\- **Depuis le début, mon intention n'a jamais été de tout oublier,** continuais-je en me tournant vers lui. **Écoutes Ace, je ne dis que ce que je ressens vraiment. Ne doutes pas de moi. **

\- **D'accord. Je te fais confiance. **

Celui qui a allumé la lumière, était-ce toi ou moi?

Fais briller cette lumière dans la noirceur qui t'enveloppe, qui ressemble tant aux sédiments noircis et submergés du fond marin.

* * *

**Fin. **

**Ceci était le dernier doujinshi de prévu. Je suis désolée du temps d'attente pour ceux qui ont hâte depuis Gravity. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu.**

**Voici le lien pour le doujinshi (enlever les espaces et les ()): ht () t () p s : / myreadingmanga . info / () ninekoks – kyuugou – one – piece – dj – () torch – eng /**

**Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas trouvé en français, donc vous allez devoir vous contentez de la version française. **

**Sur ce, bonne journée!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
